


Writing Our Names in Blood and Medicine

by JustLevi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asylum, Butts, M/M, bunch of loonies, but completely sane at the same time, insane, naked, soon to be doing the do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLevi/pseuds/JustLevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac was issued into the Beacon Hill Hospital for the Suspicious or Criminally Insane without sufficient reasoning. Everyday is the same until a newcomer (Stiles) appears. Intrigued by his presence, Isaac wants to know more about him. Together, they'll set out to reveal their pasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It started out like every other day. Isaac was walked into the large white room, seated into a white chair, assisted by a man dressed head to toe in white. He never really realizes how tight the nurse grips his arm until he releases it. It never ceases to amaze him how much they don't trust him. Or how much they desire to inflict even the slightest bit of discomfort on the patients. 

With all the time he's spent in the hard, plastic piece of shit they claim as chairs, Isaac somehow came up with a method to acquire comfort. But he wasn't dumb. In reality, he just simply learned to ignore the fact that one cheek was asleep and the other was numb. 

One by one, the circle of chairs were filled by other patients. All familiar faces. The guy with the crooked nose that looks at the male nurses funny. The girl with the hair like fire that has an issue with screaming. The guy who claims he has a twin but Isaac highly doubts he actually does. And the girl who cuts arrows into her arms.

The usual gang of loonies, except for one. 

Isaac spotted a new seat filled with a new patient. He wore the stiff, white garments they all wore but he was cuffed with chains on the ankles and wrists. He was slouched in the chair, head down, his somewhat short hair casting a small shadow over his eyes. Beside him stood the doctor who ran the circle meetings.

“Hello,” the doctor began, “how is everyone?” This was their sign to reply. They all moaned the familiar “Fine, Dr. Hale. Thanks for asking.”

“Good, good.” he clasped his hands together. This always made Isaac cringe. It was a gesture all professionals use. Especially doctors. Being from hospital to hospital, the gesture sort of gets to a person.

Dr. Hale began again. “Alright, today is a little different. As you all may have noticed, there is a new addition to the circle.” He sat here. 

Instead of continuing on and introducing them to the stranger, the doctor remained silent. He looked at the newcomer as if he were waiting for him to speak. However, since the stranger still had his head down, it took him some time to realize what the doctor was doing. Once it set in his mind, he rolled his head dramatically and stood up sloppily.

He raised his arms and sort of waved with one hand while the other dangled on the cuffs. “Uh, hi? I'm, uh, Stiles.”

Instantly, Isaac was intrigued by Stiles' eyes. They were brown, yet speckled with slight hues of yellow and bronze. Isaac couldn't help but notice how his eyes mimicked the autumn aura outside. Behind the newcomer was the only window in the room which let in little natural light but, Isaac wasn't blind to the leaves dancing in the fall wind beyond the window. He quickly made eye contact with Stiles but to him is was as though the leaves were dancing again in his eyes.

Dr. Hale broke the awkward introduction, “Thank you, Stiles.”

Before Stiles moved, Isaac was able to steal one last look at his eyes. This time, instead of a blank stare, one of Stiles' eyes twitched and squinted. Isaac wasn't sure if the motion was directed toward him or maybe a side effect of the medication the hospital has him put on but he decided not to ponder on the incident. 

The rest of the meeting went as usual. Dr. Hale went on his attempt to try and brighten the mood of the hospital with pathetic results. Still, his scruffy face never faltered or showed any remorse of his failure, just like always. Toward the end of the meeting, the girl with the hair like fire started screaming and, as expected, nurses rushed to her assistance. Just as Isaac sat unamused, Stiles did as well. His head down, gazing at the white, linoleum floor, hardly every blinking. It wasn't hard for Isaac to admit he was interested.

The meeting ended and it was time for the “daily line up”. That's Isaac liked to call it anyway. All the patients stood in a single file line awaiting the little paper cup filled with the various pills. Isaac liked to think that assorted colors resembled an opal – the mixture of hues blend together to make one total being. However, keeping an open mind to the narcotics, antibiotics, antidepressants, and other cumbersome medications is hard on a person taking them all. 

Every day, he struggled with the reasoning. Why did he have to take all these pills? Then came the domino effect. Each thought and question ultimately leading to wondering why he was there. It's more obvious in some of the patients. He didn't know each case exactly, but with the screaming, lying, and cutting it wasn't hard to see why they belonged in the Beacon Hill Hospital for the Suspicious or Criminally Insane. 

Thankfully, for his case, he came up with a tactic of getting rid of the pills. He would put all the pills in his mouth with the water provided, but only swallow the water and keep the pills in his mouth. He'd smile at the nurse and casually walk over to an overlooked plastic plant and spit them out. It wasn't that spectacular of a method and he wasn't overly proud of it either, but it kept him from taking pills he didn't deem necessary. 

When Isaac finished with his act, he turned just in time for the new guy, Stiles, still held by the arms by two male nurses, to approach the nurse. The most pills distributed was to a patient who's afraid of water and tries to control other patients. He gets two little paper cups full. But Isaac was sure that Stiles broke the record with five cups. 

Isaac watched as Stiles downed them all, one after another. None of the other patients seemed to notice the scene that was happening, although, they were all too “not there” to understand it in the first place. Still, Isaac felt strange being the only one staring at Stiles swallowing pills. Staring at his Adam's Apple shifting up and down. Staring at the way he close his eyes solemnly. Staring at how he jerked his head back with each fall of each dosage.

And oddly enough, he noticed each and every detail as if it were played back to him in a slower pace than the world around him. 

Isaac finally caught himself. He shook his head loosely left the room quietly. Unnoticed. As always.

+

As the strikingly bright lights shut off overhead in the rooming hall, Isaac walked in beat with each darkened bulb. The nurse gripping his arm kept his blank expression. Emotion was a funny thing here. 

They reached Isaac's quarters: the seventh room on the left in the boys corridor. Isaac stepped in his room, which resembled more of a cell, and faced the shadowed wall as the door closed behind him. 

He sighed – a regular thing – and plopped down of the hard mattress.

Tonight, instead of the common moans or mumbling from the former patients, Isaac listened to the anguished screams of the newcomer down the looming hall, ninth room on the right.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning rays didn't peek through the blinds or swim across the floor in orange radiance. Instead, Isaac was awakened by artificial, iridescent bulbs which flickered to life at 6:30 AM every morning. Just as usual.

Isaac was really getting sick of the predictability of the institution. He recalled a line from one of his favorite songs he used to be permitted to listen to: “All around me are familiar faces/Worn out place/Worn out faces”. The lyrics never spoke louder to him before.

He groggily peeled his eyes open. As he pushed the thin sheet off from over him and sat up on the edge of the bed, Isaac was abruptly reminded of an image from last night. He saw a constellation; a gathering of dotted stars that made no specific shape. None identifiable at least. But the image passed. It came and went much like a wistful memory of the sky; comfortable yet fleeting. But even the appearance of the image was enough to help him notice a difference. Usually, he awoke from dreams of flashes of fur, dirt clawed and bark gnawed, and the occasional snarl. Dreams of uncertainty. Yet, last night's, as quick as it was, was the clearest he's ever been able to remember. 

Isaac stood, stretched his limbs, rubbed his eyes, and took a long breath. This is how he prepared himself for the deadening day. A day like every other.

The electric buzz that signified his door unlocking came as scheduled and Isaac headed out of his room. He was the first to enter the hallway. Cold and rigid was the floor against his bare feet but this was how he wondered. It was one thing he could control in this hell hole. Even if it was just as minor as refusing to wear shoes. It was a sliver of sanity in a place full of the opposite. 

He headed right, toward the showers. On his way, he spotted a room still dim. A change. An inaccuracy. It almost caused his stride to falter because every room in the facility was to be lit at 6:30 AM on the dot. No exceptions. Well, at least he thought. That's how it's always been. So why the dark room? Who was special enough to be blessed with a longer sleeping time?

Then he remembered the newcomer. Stiles. He guessed it made sense that they allowed him some extra time, being new after all. Even when the reasoning made sense it still bugged him. Or perhaps his presence bugged him. It was new and he had dealt with too much “new” for the morning. After suffocating on ordinary he thought difference would give him a fresh breath. But it just made his skin crawl. 

Isaac rolled his eyes in disgust with both situation and himself and continued towards the showers.

+

There was never anyone in the bathing area so it remained one of the cleanest places in the institution. Go figure.

The bathing area was an tiled room with ten sectioned areas and ten shower heads, however, being the most maintained doesn't mean the less broken. Only about four of the shower heads were in satisfying condition; the others either spat out water weaker than a two year old or didn't work at all. The pathetic plastic they called shower curtains hung poorly and were scratched, torn, or spotted with mold. Luckily, there was one shower area that was up to normal human status. This was usually Isaac's go-to shower. 

There was a small rack pushed to one side of the room with white, worn out towels inched with holes. Isaac grabbed one after he took off his clothing, which he sat on the towel rack. 

He hung the towel over the tile wall and drew back the curtain.

He almost pissed right then and there when he saw a person in the corner of the shower. He was on the floor in the fetal position with the look of utter terror clouding his eyes. Yet, even with fogged over eyes Isaac thought he could recognize that borderline topaz color anywhere. It was the new guy, Stiles.

Startled, Isaac cupped his exposed crotch quickly and grabbed the towel he just hung. He wrapped it around his waist and faced the new guy again.

He didn't know if the fact that he was there in his shower or that he wasn't taking advantage of his extra sleep time or that he might have just saw him naked or if it still bugged him that he was new but more than ever something itched at Isaac when he saw Stile's face. It wasn't that he there were scars, stretch marks, burns, or scabs because if anything his face was perfect compared to the other patients. But there was something, a flicker of annoyance that tickled his thoughts. 

Stiles broke out of his trance and looked up slowly to face Isaac. That's when it hit him. Before, when Stiles was first introduced, Isaac never noticed, or at least he didn't think, the abundance of little moles and freckles that were splashed on Stile's face. They were were sparse enough to be able to take a pen and connect them. Much like a connect the dots in a children's coloring book. Much like a constellation. 

He didn't want to jump to crazy conclusions and assume that the constellation he dreamt about were the spots on Stile's face but the resemblance was uncanny. And that's what irritated him.

“Oh,” Stiles said. The sudden break in silence as Isaac was caught in thought made him flinch.

“Fuck, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to scare ya. Though I didn't mean to do a lot, really.” His voice was scratchy from either the usual lethargic mornings or screaming the night away. Isaac remembered the outcries from last night and decided the reason was because of the latter. 

“I bet this never happened to you. You seem like a stand up guy.” Stiles reached out his arm towards Isaac and after he gave up trying to control the blood rushing to his face and wasting a good minute contemplation what exactly Stiles was doing he grabbed it and helped him to his feet.

Isaac really didn't think anything else could surprise him this morning but universe liked to play games and when Stiles stood he was stark naked. Unlike Isaac, however, he didn't seem to mind. Or he just didn't notice yet. 

“Thanks, dude.” Isaac tried again to maintain his blood. He remained silent and tried to avoid eye contact with Stiles.

“What?” 

“Um...” Isaac choked. He cleared his throat.

Stiles looked down and exasperated “Ah, shit!” He cupped his own crotch. “Sorry, dude. You know, nothing really makes sense to me right now so I'm not even gonna try and justify this.” Stiles smirked.

“Constellations.”

“What?” Stiles was taken aback.

Isaac didn't know why he said it but it was out there. He wanted to say that everything was cool or something but he failed.

“Dude, what?” Stile's pushed.

“You have constellations on your face.” 

Stiles was fazed. His face screamed confusion, but he kept his eyes locked with Isaac's. 

He jerked his head back and rolled it to one side and sparked a crooked smile. “Cool.”

Isaac was a little relieved. 

“Well, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go hunt down some clothes and, you know, try not to burn people's eyes with my naked body.”

“I don't think they'd mind.”

Stiles paused at this. “Ha, you're funny.” He brushed by Isaac and turned to speak as he walked backwards. “Maybe you could show me a bit about this place later. It seems pretty fucking insane.” He scoffed at himself. “Ok, that was lame. Anyway, later.”

Stiles turned and half way raised his hand as a goodbye and Isaac strained not to look at his ass. 

But like the many times before, he failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took all the power in me not to make the two do more (*winkwink*) but I pushed on. Hope it's likable! 
> 
> Also, you guys should check out my girl Danika (DefenestratingDanika) because homegirl has some really good fics up, not to mention she's the best beta reader ever. 
> 
> CREDIT:  
> -The song Isaac quotes is Mad World by Gary Jules.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first go at writing Stisaac. I swear more is coming, if anyone is interested. I'm really excited to get this ball rolling because I've been playing with this idea in head for a while now. Tell me what you think, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! Also, a BIG thanks to my beta reader, DefenestratingDanika!!!


End file.
